Sir Daniel Fortesque (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Sir Daniel Fortesque once captured the attention of the King of Gallowmere with fabulous stories about slain dragons and vanquished legions. For his excellent storytelling, Sir Fortesque was knighted and put in charge of the Royal Battalion, a purely honorary position considering the kingdom's centuries of peace. But one day, the evil sorcerer Zarok raised an army of mutant undead and Sir Fortesque was called upon to lead the King's army into battle. He was slain in the opening seconds of the battle, the very first arrow piercing his left eye, though the King's army went on to triumph. Despondent over Fortesque's failure and concerned because of Zarok's disappearance, the King proclaimed that Fortesque had killed Zarok and lost his own life shortly after to give hope to the people of Gallowmere. A hero's tomb was erected for Fortesque, who's soul was the laughing stock of other heroes since he was not admitted into the Hall of Heroes. But now, 100 years later, Zarok has returned and Fortesque's skeleton must rise up and redeem itself. Sir Dan went on a brave quest through Gallowmere and faced many of Zarok's minions, including zombies, Boiler Guards, and Shadow Demons until he reached Zarok's palace. Zarok turned into a giant beast, but Sir Dan managed to destroy him. After escaping the crumbling castle, Sir Dan returned to his crypt with the help of a friendly dragon bird. His mission complete, he went back to his eternal rest and joined his fellow warriors in the Hall of Heroes. Statistics Tier: At least 6-C Name: Sir Daniel Fortesque Origin: MediEvil Gender: Male Age: 636 (MediEvil 2) Classification: Undead Skeleton, Knight, Captain of the Militia, Hero of Gallowmere, Minister of Defense Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skeleton Physiology, Undead Physiology, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Being undead, doesn't need to eat), Weapon Mastery, Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Archery, Enhanced Accuracy, Enhanced Axemanship and Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency (via Battleaxe), Spinning Attack (via Sword Spin), Charge Attack (via Daring Dash), Magic Sword, Enhanced Gunmanship (via Pistol/Blunderbuss/Gatling Gun), Shovel Proficiency (via Shovel/Spade), Regeneration (High-Low; Can remove his head and left arm), Magic, Electricity Manipulation and Multicolored Lightning Manipulation (via Lightning), Necromancy (via chalices/Anubis Stone), Summoning (Can summon Kul Katura the Serpent Lord via Serpent Potion), Healing (via Good Lightning and Energy Vial), Fire Manipulation, Fire Artillery and Fire Breath (via Dragon Potion/Armour and flaming arrows), Magic Arrows, Forcefield Creation (via Power-up Potion), Invisibility (via Invisibility Potion), Size Manipulation (via Shrink/Growth Potion), Invulnerability (via Growth Potion), Light Manipulation (via Firefiles), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can walk on lava via Dragon Armour), Soul Manipulation (via Chalice of Souls), Transmutation and Food Transmutation (Can turn enemies into roasted chickens via Chicken Drumstick), Transformation (Can turn into Dankenstein as seen in MediEvil 2), Explosion Manipulation (via Bombs), Vibration Emission (via Smart Bomb), Transformation Negation (Can stop people from becoming plants via Antidote), Enchanted Armor (via Super Armor) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Defeated Zarok who unleashed waves of necromantic energy that covered the whole island of Gallowmere, obscured various areas on black clouds in the land map which is around this size and awakened his undead army) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning shot by eyeball enemies) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift a giant hammer that's almost as big as himself) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Survived hits from Zarok's dragon form) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sword, higher with various other weapons Standard Equipment: Arm, Magic/Hero's Sword, Woden's Brand, Warhammer, Throwing Daggers, Battleaxe, Chicken Drumstick, Crossbow, Magic Longbow, Spear, Blunderbuss, Pistol, Cane Stick, Bombs, Smart Bomb, Lightning, Good Lightning, Gatling Gun, Copper/Bronze/Silver/Gold Shield, Dragon Potion/Armour, Power-up/Shrink/Growth/Invisibility/Serpent Potion, Chalice of Souls, Anubis Stone Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled warrior and great puzzle solver) Weaknesses: Shields break over time, can sometimes be clumsy and a bit coward Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Spin:' Dan charges up and spins his upper body in a circle while swinging his sword. *'Daring Dash:' Dan holds up his shield and charges at the enemy. *'Removable Arm and Head:' Dan can remove his left arm and use It like a boomerang or a makeshift melee weapon. He can also remove his head and place it on some weird green hands to move to areas his body wouldn't normally fit. (Apparently, Dan can use this as a suicide bomb in Playstation All-Stars). Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 6